


Part of Your World

by bottomchanyeol, kagihana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagihana/pseuds/kagihana
Summary: When you smile, sun shines / The brilliance can’t be expressed with language / Waves are crashing down / In my heart- This fanwork was created for round 1 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2016].





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for allowing me to participate in this round! I had a lot of fun drawing for this fest ; v ; I hope we can spread the Bottom!Chanyeol love in the future!!

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=333zc75)


End file.
